


Tear Down This Wall

by LadySpade101



Category: Homestuck
Genre: HSWC, Homestuck Shipping World Cup, M/M, bonus round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySpade101/pseuds/LadySpade101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a one shot homestuck shipping world cup reply for bonus round 3. The theme was history and the prompt was "Cronus<3Eridan, 1989, Germany: The Fall of the Berlin Wall".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear Down This Wall

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing I've written in about a year, the second thing I've written for something homestuck related, and the first time posting on ao3! I hope some of you out there can enjoy it!

"Mr. Gorbachev, tear down this wall." 

It had been 28 years since the wall had gone up. You and Eridan had known each other since way before then. You had met during your childhood and over the years had only grown closer. The wall had been finished around the time you were 19. Eridan was 13 at the time and he stayed that way in your mind for several years until you finally got to see him again. Shortly after the wall went up the phone lines were cut. The only way you could reach each other was by mail. It was during this exchanging of letters that you realized how deeply your feelings for him ran. You're not sure when he began to feel the same, but after one very heartfelt, soul bearing letter that it took you several anxious months to write and several more to finally send, his reply left no doubt in your mind that he returned your feelings and then some.

After that it was only a matter of time before you finally arranged to have a meeting in person. Getting a visa to pass through the wall into Eastern Berlin was difficult, but you wanted to see him too intensely to even be bothered by all the hoops you were made to jump through.

You wanted see him. To hold him. You wonder what he looked like now. You conjured an image in your mind on how he must look now. You imagined him dressed to the nines, every movement perfect and overly dignified (cause he wouldn't allow himself to be presented any other way). Once you saw him you were discovered you were right about every last bit of it. Except his face. His face was even more handsome that you had hoped. The little rosy cheeked, bratty little boy you once knew had grown into a beautiful (yet still kind of bratty) young man. At the time you were 25, and him 19.

It was difficult for the two of you to be in public. There were mixed views about the kind of love you two shared. Admittedly you didn't care. You'd stand on the wall and shout it to all of Germany if you could. But Eridan cared about appearances. He cared how he was seen in a social standing. He didn't allow you to hold his hand when you two were in public, or put your arm around him, or even give him a kiss on the cheek. Though he did offer you a greeting hug when you had finally met. Once in the privacy of his apartment however, he was much more affectionate. In fact, he was down right passionate. The moment the door shut behind him his true feelings showed, even pulling you down to kiss you, much to your surprise and pleasure.

This was how it was every time you two managed to meet in person. Though over the 28 years, you had only been able to do so four times. Only once did Eridan come to West Berlin and he vowed he'd never come here again. He detested how you kept your apartment. He often nagged you about it in his letters. Always causing you to roll your eyes and respond by telling him to lighten up, though secretly you thought his fussing was actually kind of adorable.

For years it went on like this. Letters back and forth constantly, meeting only after long periods of time where the both of you had aged quite a bit in between. You often felt lonely. You wished he could be present in your daily life. You longed to watch him sit on your couch reading the paper and complaining about politics. Or to just hold him whenever he felt low, which he seemed to regularly. You wanted to kiss him good morning, and then after a long day, kiss him good night (among other things). You wanted to feel a warm body sleeping peacefully behind you. (even if that peaceful sleeper is snoring like a buzz saw. Which he says you can't complain about cause apparently you do too.)

Sometimes you felt as though Eridan might just all be in your imagination.

But that was soon to be the past. after 28 years, you are 47, and he is 41. You having spent your whole lives apart, it was about to end.

The wall was coming down.

After hearing the broadcast you gather with dozens of others that soon turned to hundreds at the nearest check point, all waiting for the gates to open. You're not even sure if Eridan is waiting for you on the other side. You hope he is, but to be bluntly honest with yourself, you're not sure he would be. Even though he used to fuss and groan if you replied late, his letters had started to come slower and slower, and his will to continue this relationship seemed to be fading. Something which you can't blame him for. Such long periods of time without being able to look each other in the eyes, or touch-- hell. It gave you a run for your money too. But it will all be worth it, as long as he's standing there on the other side of this wall. This damn wall. This fucking wall! You've hated it for longer that you can remember. You almost live for the day this wall is gone from Berlin. From all of Germany!

The crowd, and yourself, are starting to get restless. Some are becoming more violent. But the police are attempting to keep the situation under control. You see some frantically calling their superiors over government phones. _What's the fucking hold up? Just open the fucking gates already! **Just let him through!**_ You start to claw your way towards the front of the crowd. Your almost to the front when you hear something. The gates begin to move and for a second you freeze. This is it. The gates are opening! They're going to let them through! You're snapped out of your momentary haze by the feeling of hands shoving at your back. The crowd is moving forward, pushing you along haphazardly like a wave, frantic voices rising as they all rush the gates. You stumble forward, going with the crowd until finally your free from the cramped shoulder to shoulder action.

You've made it. You're on the other side.

You begin to look around frantically, scanning the crowd for any sign of Eridan. You begin to call out his name as all the doubts that he might not be coming to meet you come screaming back into your head. You're cries begin to sound more panicked as they get louder, you stumbling forward deeper into East Berlin, turning chaotically, your eyes darting around glancing at each face in the crowd.

And finally you see him. You catch a glimpse of him and stop dead in your tracks. His face is like a beckon in a dark sea. Changed but familiar, it warms your heart. How can a face be so timelessly perfect? You start walking toward him, all the other people around you slowly becoming less and less noticeable to you. He's looking around the crowd. Not as frantically as you were, he's trying to show more decorum, but there is still a clear look of panic on his face. He only turns and finally sees you when you're but inches away from him as barreling toward him. You see a spark in his deep blue eyes as he catches site of you. How you've missed those eyes. He is about to say something but before he can speak you grab hold of him and kiss him. It's a desperate, longing, passionate kiss that is so blatant and public you're sure you'll get a lecture for it. But you don't care. It's been years since you held him, and with all the doubts that were just ringing in your head, you can't seem to find the will to give a damn about anything else but him right now. You pull him close, your arms wrapped firmly around him as your hand runs shaking up through his hair. You're not letting go. After a moment you drop your head to his shoulder, your eyes shut tightly, your lips pressed into a thin line as you take in and let out a rough, unsteady breath on his neck.

"I... I vwas vworried you vwouldn't come..." you finally manage. You can't see Eridan's face but you can feel his body is tense. You bite your lip as you wait for a reply. You want to look up at him, you want to see his face. You've waited so long to see him. You hold him tighter. _I've missed you. I've missed you. I've missed you._ He sighs, his body relaxing a bit though you can start to feel him shaking now. You really had surprised him, huh? You half expect him to push you away, but instead you feel his arms wrap weakly around you. He runs a hand over your hair and kisses your head.

"of course I wwas goin' to come, Cro. Don't be so stupid." he scoffs out, partly dismissing your dramatics, but also trying to reassure you that not coming had never even crossed his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> and then 99 luftballoons starts to blast as they dip and kiss!


End file.
